forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dyrr
| nicknames = | true name = | home = Menzoberranzan, Northdark | formerhomes = | sex = Male | race = Lich, drow | ethnicity = | occupation = | age = | patron deity = Velsharoon | languages = | basicrefs = | reckoning = | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | daterefs = | parents = | spouses = | siblings = | children = | familyrefs = | dynasty = | start of reign = | end of reign = | predecessor = | successor = | successionrefs = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = | challenge3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = Chaotic evil | challenge35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | challenge5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Lord Dyrr, commonly known as Lichdrow Dyrr or simply the Lichdrow and also called "Old Dyrr" or "Master Dyrr", was a drow lich and the de facto ruler of House Agrach Dyrr in Menzoberranzan and the power behind Yasraena Dyrr's throne. In addition to his great magical and political power, the Lichdrow had lived for at least two millennia, and he was once shown to contemplate his possible ascension to divinity in the future. Thus, before his death, he was probably one of the most powerful magic users in the Underdark. His only rivals in power, in fact, were possibly the Archmage of Menzoberranzan himself—Gromph Baenre—and Jalynfein the Spider Mage. Description The Lichdrow used his magic to appear as a normal male drow. However, his true appearance, which could be seen by those with arcane abilities, was that of a typical skeletal, decaying lich. History By 1372 DR, Lord Dyrr was over 2,000 years old. During the Silence of Lolth, as the priestesses of Lolth and the matriarchal society that they ruled were weakened and exposed, the Lichdrow visited the Archmage of Menzoberranzan, Gromph Baenre, to encourage him to join the revolution spurred by the male-led Jaezred Chaulssin. Dyrr suggested that together they could overthrow the priestesses and turn Menzoberranzan into some kind of (possibly patriarchal) magocracy. Gromph Baenre refused, and the two most powerful wizards of Menzoberranzan were left on opposing sides. Several lengthy spell battles ensued. One of these battles led to Gromph's imprisonment. Gromph Baenre was eventually victorious. Due to the Lichdrow's ability to regenerate at his phylactery, however, he ultimately remained undefeated. With his sister Triel Baenre's help, Gromph infiltrated House Agrach Dyrr and destroyed the Lichdrow's phylactery, which was cunningly hidden in House Agrach Dyrr's temple's guardian golem and protected by many powerful defenses. As a last revenge, however, the Lichdrow had weaved the master ward of House Agrach Dyrr such that if his phylactery was destroyed, an explosion of gigantic proportions would ensue, while a dimensional lock prevented magical escape (and physical escape would be impossible because the distance that would have to be covered in the short time between activation of the ward and explosion). Gromph Baenre, however, escaped with a contingency spell he had placed upon his person prior to his infiltration of House Agrach Dyrr, leaving the Lichdrow finally and comprehensively destroyed. Abilities Lord Dyrr could read minds. Equipment As a powerful magic user, Lord Dyrr had access to many potent magical items, as well as having access to the entire armory of House Agrach Dyrr. His favorite weapon, however, was his black Staff of Withering. Appendix Appearances ;Novels: * Condemnation * Resurrection References Dyrr Category:Clerics Category:Wizards Category:Sorcerers Dyrr Dyrr Category:Males Category:Worshipers of Velsharoon Dyrr Category:Members of House Agrach Dyrr Category:Inhabitants of the Northdark Category:Inhabitants of the Upperdark Category:Inhabitants of the Underdark Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Dyrr Category:Inhabitants